


Tales of Overwatch

by NevermindNevercare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Humor, Multi, Occasional angst, Shenanigans, What can go wrong, i love that that's a tag, loose interpritation of cannon, or my attenpt at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevermindNevercare/pseuds/NevermindNevercare
Summary: Overwatch is back with old and new members ready to face old and new treats. And when they aren't fighting, why not have some fun, create or work on a family bond, prank and annoy, blow up some experiments, bake some goodies, get some training, get drunk with you best friend, find out something new about yourself and others and get some quallity blackmail material.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, my first time posting, so bear with me. I'm not native English speaker and have no beta. I'm sure you can make a conclusion. Please, if you see any mistakes in grammar or punctuation, do point it to me, so I can fix it. I want my writing to be easy to read. Also, any coment about the story would be greatly appreciated. (Oh, and if you are by any chance want to hear me ramble about Overwatch, or wouldn't mind being my beta, just tell me.)

 

“This is a bad idea.”

 

_ Your bad idea. _

 

“It is still bad.”

 

_ Why did you do it then? _

 

“I was not of sound mind? High on sugar? Eh, took a few hits to the head?”   
  


_ That is not a good excuse. _

 

“Not thinking straight after head trauma?”

 

_ Winston. _

 

“I am sorry Athena, I just can’t help but wonder if it was a mistake. Could it make things even worse than they are? Is the risk justified? Did I have the right to pull these people into the vortex of danger and adrenaline induced excitement from out of the depth of past we all tried to leave behind, with no certainty that I won’t have to send them away again, maybe with even more broken friendships and lost agents… Would I be able to look them in the eye?”

 

_ Oh, Winston, sure this- _

 

“Hey, Winston, you here love?” 

 

Tracer’s cheerful voice rang through the hall and scientist’s personal quarters. A second later she blinked into the room, her grin brighter than the sun. She did trade it for a concern, when when she saw Winston’s frown.   
  
“Oh, love, you're not scolding yourself again, are you? Come now. This had to be done, we all needed it, you know that. You know that people like us are not cut out to sit on sidelines, reading a book or solving a crossword. We were made for action and thrill of a fight. Each one of the everyone there is aware of the risks and is ready to take them. I’m with you all the way.”

 

Scientist gave her a smile.

 

“Thank you, Lena. I guess it’s too late to go back anyway, not like I can put it all back and pretend nothing happened. Might at least give it a shot.”

 

“That’s the spirit! Let’s go, everyone is waiting in the recroom.”

 

As they left down the hall, Lena’s chattering and Winston’s quiet chuckles getting farther away, AI turned off the lights with what could have been a soft sight.

 

_ Had no problem after recalling Overwatch back into action, yet gets cold feet reintroducing weekly Mario Party gamenights… Someone certainly has their priorities straight. _

  
  


***

 

“Oh, this is some unbelievable level of dicketry! Hacker! Come on- Lemme just- Hey, put me down!!!” Hana was squirming viciously in Soldier’s hold, trying to chunk a controller at McCree’s head. “Come at me, you dirty cheat!”

 

“But honeypie, how can I be cheatin’? This’s’ll random chance, ain’t it?”

 

“Ha! That’s why you’ve won every freaking single game we played! That’s impossible without cheating!”

 

“Now hold on, it ain’t impossible, jus’ improbable. I simply got lucky.”   
  
“Lucky my ass!”   
  
“Settle down, Hana.” Soldier reajusted his hold on the teen - she managed to wiggle half free and was determined to get to cowboy.   
  


“Look at him! Just look! He is smirking! Freaking smirking! That’s a cheaters face if I ever seen one! Get here, you-”

 

The rest of the team abandoned the console in favour of the new source of amusement. A few even wished for Hana to succeed - McCree did manage to win six out of six games they played, and, even if he wasn’t cheating, he was looking extremely smug. For better or worse Soldier’s grip didn’t falter.

  
  


***

 

Gamenight had to be cut short and turned into movienight due to D.Va’s unrelenting attempts to cash in on McCree’s bounty. At least they all could agree on the fact that characters on the screen were making the dumbest possible choices in any given situation. The ceasefire was reached.

But than witty comments grew scarce, and soon completely subsided. Peaceful silence interrupted only by sound of the movie fell upon the base.

Few hours later they were shaken half awake and told to go get some proper rest in their respective beds. Some, like Hana got lucky, and didn’t even have to move themselves. One by one they cleared recroom, disappearing in their assigned quarters.

 

Until only one was left.

 

_ I must give you my gratitude, it wouldn’t have been easy for me to wake them up without startling them. But I must admit, I wasn’t expecting you to be the one playing parent. _

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

_ I won’t even mention where they got those marks from in the morning. It’ll be our secret. But do cover up your trail. It isn’t any fun if they find the culprit too fast. _

 

“Deal.”

  
  


***

Winston awoke with the sounds of first McCree’s outraged and exceptionally inventive screaming. 

 

“Athena, what’s going on?”

 

_ I suggest looking in the mirror. That would be easier than explaining. _

 

Very confused scientist made his way to the bathroom and was greeted by his tired reflection. It took him a second to understand what was wrong. On his forehead in a permanent marker there was written ‘Scientist Monkey’.

Well, that answered all the questions he had. Almost all. Not even a half, in all honesty.

At least his concerns turned out to be… Absolutely true. It was a bad idea. A terrible one. A very fun terrible idea.

With a sight Winston started cleaning his face.

  
“Welcome, back or for the first time, to Overwatch.”


End file.
